yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Illumi Zodyck
Illumi Zoldyck Illumi is the oldest son of Silva Zoldyck and was the one in charge of training Kill to become a assassin to lead the family business. Illumi was then told to hold his training with kill off until Kill is comes back from his first mission to become a Nomad in order to help the family Business grow, Angered by his fathers choice to let kill go Illumi also left the family residents to enter the Nomad Inspection but due to a under the table made rule by the Director of the nomad Foundation Neterio only one Zoldyck member may be allowed into the Federation. Illumi then partnered up with Hisoka who he had ask to kill anyone who gets close to kill during the inspection for exchange of Illumi getting him close to a ally of his named Chrollo Luclifer the Leader of the Phantom Widow in attempt to fight him. Illumi then seeks out the Phantom widow to hold up his end of the bargain and ends up joining the phantom Widow in order to have access to recommend Hisoka as a member. After Joining the Widow Hisoka and Illumi are paired up as partners and carry out missions for the Widow alongside Illumi collecting assassination Jobs as well for the family business. Keosu Needle Man: Illumi Keosu ability allows him to conjure needles and infuse his reiku into the needles by injecting the needles into random civilians he is able to control and command them to do his bidding instantly he can also use the needles to shape shift into any one disguising himself Depending on how strong the persons Reiku the more needles needed to control the opponent when being manipulated the target normally goes into a vegetated state and dies by working to hard for illumi. Illumi can conjure hundreds of needles at a time and store them in his own body without harming himself. Abilities Hypnotic Spell: '''By placing a needle into the target's brain, Illumi is able to condition them into following pre-set orders as long as the needle remains embedded.The conditioning activates automatically as soon as the victim intends to take an action that violates Illumi’s orders. Willpower alone is not sufficient to break free from the hypnosis; however, through resisting it, the victim suffers headaches that grow increasingly localized, making it possible to detect the presence and position of the needle.5 The ability is also subtle, leading the victim to think that the commands they receive reflect their own emotions or are a result of their habits. '''Corpse Control: '''By piercing their head with a varying number of needles,19 two seemingly being the minimum,2527 Illumi can manipulate one or more deceased targets. Being corpses, the victims have no will or reflexes of their own,19and can be made to take suicidal actions;25 however, they seemingly retain their memories.27 Although some targets show evident signs of being controlled,25 others can speak19 and perform complex actions, such as driving, normally.27 Despite being dead,19 no victim of this ability appears to have suffered other wounds, possibly suggesting it was the insertion of the needles that killed them.192527 Illumi can position the needles so they are not immediately visible Aura Suction: By placing a needle in a target without his reiku attached to it he can suck aura from a opponent infusing it with his needles he can then take the needles and inject it into himself giving him the ability to power himself with there aura or drain them of there reiku completely Skill Chart '''Overall Skill: 100